


Ubicación, ubicación, ubicación

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La esencia de Gallifrey no está perdida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubicación, ubicación, ubicación

-¿Lo encontraste? -preguntó River- ¿Cómo que lo _encontraste_?

-¿Celosa porque resulté mejor arqueólogo que vos?

Ella le puso su mejor cara de "nada me afecta". Que probablemente fuera verdad. Ah, bueno, no se podía ganar siempre.

-Se supone que Gallifrey estaba fuera del tiempo.

-... y sí. Técnicamente -dijo el Doctor-. Pero ahora resulta que eran los _Time Lords_ los que estaban fuera del tiempo, y el planeta físico... bueno, ya sabemos esa parte. Lo _importante_ es que la esencia de Gallifrey, su personalidad, lo que lo hacía un planeta único e irrepetible, se refugió en otro lugar. Y se mimetizó tan bien con su entorno que tardé todo este tiempo en darme cuenta.

River le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más adorable, o sea que iba a decir una maldad.

-No te preocupes -le dijo-. Hay montones de genios que descubren cosas por casualidad.

-No fue casualidad -protestó el Doctor-. Fue tener la idea adecuada en el momento adecuado y en el lugar adecuado.

-¿Y cuál es el lugar?

Eso ya sonaba como curiosidad genuina. El Doctor no se molestó en contener una sonrisita ganadora. Ésa era su reacción preferida. Sin perder tiempo en responder, simplemente abrió la puerta de la TARDIS.

Salieron a un parque enorme y bastante concurrido. Había un lago cerca y un edificio que, a juzgar por su expresión, River ya conocía.

-Gallifrey está en el planetario de Buenos Aires -dijo, levantando las cejas.

-En realidad, está en todo lo que rodea la General Paz -aclaró él-. Pero me pareció apropiado. Además, el Obelisco es cliché.

-Pero es una ciudad terrestre. Con humanos -insistió River-. Sobre todo, con su propia cultura. No me vas a decir que todo esto lo causó _Gallifrey_.

-¡No, no, claro que no! Quiero decir, sí tuvo _algo_ de influencia. Explica muchas cosas. ¡Explica a Borges! Todos esos temas que--

- _Doctor_.

-... como decía. Se _mimetizó_. Buenos Aires es Buenos Aires, y eso atrajo a Gallifrey irremediablemente. Es una ciudad con _personalidad_. Que no sabe bien en qué época está ni quiere estar. Absolutamente _convencida_ de que es el centro del universo, cuando se acuerda que hay un universo, porque no le interesa mucho nada que esté allá afuera. Está llena de conocimiento y de maravillas. Es única e irrepetible y fascinante y agobiante y si me quedo mucho rato me dan ganas de salir huyendo. ¡Pero eso no es lo más importante!

River asintió, pensativa.

-Tiene que haber otro tipo de compatibilidades, también. Gallifrey no es _cualquier_ planeta. Y relocalizar toda su esencia en un lugar tan específico... Seguramente hubo una razón más práctica.

-¡Cierto! Y una vez que uno la descubre, es bastante obvia. Buenos Aires es el único lugar capaz de soportaaaar...

Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que River la terminara. Ella no dudó un instante.

-¡El entrecruzamiento de líneas temporales!

-Eso mismo -dijo el Doctor, un poco decepcionado-. Pero también el ego. No nos olvidemos del ego.

-... el _ego_.

-¡No es un detalle menor! El ego de Gallifrey puede cuantificarse. Causa distorsiones en el espacio-tiempo.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-¡Claro que no! Y Buenos Aires está hecha para soportarlo, como ningún otro lugar. Es más: la unidad de medida de ego estándar en toda la galaxia es el _porteño_.

River se lo quedó mirando.

-Mi ego mide 14,2576 porteños -siguió él, con cara de ganador.

-¿No nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante? -preguntó River. Otra vez tenía esa sonrisa amable de cuando iba a decir algo serio. No le gustaba nada.

-¿Más que mi ego?

Evidentemente, las bromas tontas no lo iban a sacar del problema esta vez. Ella seguía igual de seria.

-Encontraste _Gallifrey_ -le dijo, y le puso un dedo sobre los labios antes de que pudiera interrumpir-. Técnicamente, ya sé. Detalles. Está acá, en esta dimensión. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

El Doctor se quedó callado un momento, que ya era decir bastante. La respuesta honesta era, probablemente, "salir huyendo". Pero antes...

-Mostrarte el helado de dulce de leche más rico del universo.


End file.
